Mario
Mario & Luigi: Lost Legacy is the fifth game in the Mario & Luigi series. It is playable only on the 3DS. This game is part of Nintendo's deal with Disney to include Mario in the upcoming movie, Wreck-It Ralph 2. Plot Prologue The game starts out black until a scene is shown with someone reaching out to three kids, begging them to not go or he'll never see them again. They and four bigger figures move father and farther away and he coninues to call out to them. A loud voice tells the person to wake up and Fix-It Felix Jr. falls off his bed. His second cousin, Build-It Bentley stands at the doorway waiting for him and Felix throws a response of agitation at him, gaining a small laugh from him. After Felix gets dressed in his clothes, the two go to the apartment's penthouse, where some of the residents of Niceland City had set up a party for the two's family reunion. The player plays a short minigame of dancing before Fix-It goes to the balcony. Everyone else partys inside while Bentley follows Jr. Build-It asks what was wrong and Felix himself questions if it had already been 14 years since they last saw them. Looking back at the balcony, he asks to the air, "Where are you?" Thrashing from below is heard and the second cousins look over the rail to see an out of control bolldozer. They immediately rush down and they see the Nicelanders fleeing back to their apartments. The two superintendants corner the berzerk construction machinery at Niceland Plaza and they engage it in a fight. During the tutorial battle, Mayor Gene of Niceland instructs them what to do. After they defeat the bolldozer, everyone starts cheering for them. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake and a big rainbow pipe pops out of the ground. Bentley and Felix inspect it, wondering how it did that. A monstrous roar comes out of the pipe, scaring everyone. Then, a tornado from the pipe pulls the two heroes towards it. They cannot hold their footing any longer and are sucked down the pipe. Down the Plumber Pipe and Up Again In the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Luigi are doing their daily visit at Princess Peach's castle. Surprisingly, the foyer was quiet with very few Toads around. One of the nearby Toads explain to the twins that some things from the sky had fallen into the garden. The Mario Bros. head to the garden and see everything including Peach and Toadsworth inspecting something. They are allowed to approach and the princess greets them. Toadsworth tells them to look at the subjects, adding that they look a lot like them. Both move aside so the brothers can see them and they are shocked by who were laying there, unconscious. The old Toad asks if they know them somehow and Luigi explains to everyone who they are and both twins gain shocked stares from everyone with Peach repeating in a question that they're related to them. The unconscious one in blue groans, mentioning the brothers' accents and the orange and purple one adds that they're familiar. Mario and Luigi approach their two relatives and call them up by name. Fully conscious, the two sit up and look at the twins. Felix happily squeals Mario's name as Bentley does for Luigi before both catch them in hugs. Both immediately launch questions at them like how they've been and where they've been for the past 14 years. Their moment of joy is killed in realization that they don't know where they are. Mario explains that they're in the Mushroom Kingdom, which is in another world. The handymen start panicking, screaming that if Mario and Luigi couldn't return to Earth, then they can't either. The twins manage to calm them down in order to ask them if they got sucked down a pipe. They answer yes and the Bros. tell them that the same thing happened to them four years ago and Felix compliments that that's the reason they didn't show to the reunion at that time. Feeling bad for making them worry like that, both apologize to their cousins, which they say not to worry about it. Peach decides to make herself known to her hereos' relatives and the handymen warmly introduce themselves, with Toadsworth commenting on them being gentlemen unlike some people. This makes him recieve death glares from the brothers. When the cousins instinctively put their hands over their tool(s), they find that they're not there. Both go into another panic attack and cry in each other's arms, saying that they've lost their legacy. Mario and Luigi start panicking as well and the mushroom princess just openly asks what legacy. They maintnance men explain their grandfathers' legacy, the Construction Triplets' legacy. Each of them had at least one tool with the magic of six different miracles, dubbing them the Six Magic Tools. But now, they are gone. With a bit of thought and hope, the cousins ask the Mario Bros. if they still have theirs. Both shyly admit that they had left them on Earth, sending them into another panic attack. Home Again, Home Again Of Nice(Land) and Bricks The rainbow pipe next opens up back in Niceland City, Louisiana. To Fix-It or Build-It, You Must Create-It Duo of Wrath Which is Really Home? A Wench in the Wrench The Fix, The Build, and The Create Final Decision Characters Playable *Mario *Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Luigi *Build-It Bentley Non-Playable *Princess Peach *Toadsworth *Mayor Gene *Mary *Professor E. Gadd *Starlow *Mina Twinkleglow *Dr. Hydron *Gradifly *Fix-It Felix, Sr.'s Spirit * Enemies Bosses *Haywire Bolldozer (tutorial boss) *Demon Shroom *Meckoopa *Wreck-It Ralph *Cursed Canvas *Bowser *Regremoth *Raine's Golem/Wreck-It Rally's Spirit *Ultimate Bowser *Ultimate Wreck-It Ralph Gameplay Gameplay is very similar to Dream Team. The Mushroom World is in 3D and a majority of Earth is in 2D, showing connection between this game and the game Fix-It Felix, Jr. Using the L and R buttons, the four playable characters can switch with each other (Mario switches with Felix and Luigi switches with Bentley). The bottom screen shows the map and has four selections: Menu, Status, Zoom, and Save. The Status selection will show the cousins' stats. Felix and Bentley have less options than Mario and Luigi. They all however have the option to use their Magic Tools, which helps them with multiple puzzles in the game. Stat Differences While most of the four playable characters' stats are the same, their Luck stats aren't. The Mario Bros. use the Luck stat, STACHE. This cannot be used for Felix or Bentley, both not having mustaches. Instead, it is called SHINE, rating to their Magic Tools. Battle Styles The battle sequence is the same of the first four Mario & Luigi games, but different. Instead of Bros. Attacks, there are Cuz. Attacks for the four characters. All four also have their Tools selection, in which they can use their Magic Tools in battle. Items Items from Dream Team return. In special addition to this game, there are Pie and Cake Slices as well as Berries that are only available on Earth. Only Mario and Luigi can use the Mushrooms, Nuts and Beans. Only Felix and Bentley can use the slices of dessert and little fruits. All other items are all-around available. *Mushrooms *Nuts *Beans *Pie Slices *Cake Slices *Berries *Balls Opening theme (fan lyrics) Mario Brothers A family always sticks together (Mario Brothers) Will you be alone? The answer's never (Mario Brothers (Brothers x7)) Mario Brothers A family always sticks together (Mario Brothers) Will you be alone? The answer's never (Mario Brothers (Brothers x6)) You know that is true Just stick together till the end of time But you know we're family forever Trivia *This is the first Mario & Luigi game where Luigi isn't seen on the sidelines. *It is also the first time the tutorial battle is with two characters and not using Mario. *The intro music is ominously familiar to the remix version of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic theme. Category:Games Category:Mario & Luigi: Lost Legacy Category:Crossovers Category:Mario & Luigi series Category:3DS games